The present disclosure relates generally to fluid flow control valves.
More and more flow control applications exceed the capabilities of existing solenoid valve designs. These applications often involve pressure conditions that are not well defined or vary during operation. For example, know solenoid valves may exhibit excessive internal leak through. To achieve optimum performance, valve shimming is required. Inconsistent opening voltages and control range are often required (normally closed valves), and a large number of orifice sizes are required to cover the product flow range.
The disclosed device addresses shortcomings associated with the prior art.